Twisted Little Story
by spoiledfashionista
Summary: What if everything wasn't what it all seemed to be?And What if Yuki Kitazawa never died?
1. An unexpected surprise

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Gravitation. If I did, The REAL yuki would've still been alive and tormented everyone's lives, Ryuichi would be in-love with Shuichi, Tohma would have a normal relationship and…oo….that's about it…--;

**Twisted Little Story**

"_Flight number 999 for Tokyo,Japan, your plane is waiting at gate number 6. I repeat……thank you for choosing…..and have a nice flight…"_

A blonde haired beauty frowned upon hearing those words as her bodyguard took her towards the said destination, not noticing the looks that were being given to her by some people as she walked by. No. Cancel that.Not noticing the looks that were given to her by the _male teenagers and men _in that American airport. To them, the girl that was covered in the most expensive yet simple designer clothes was a real babe. Perfectly smooth legs, unblemished face, golden hair that reflected like an angel's when touched by the sun's rays, and oh don't forget---

Ooops…..hehehe…caught by the bodyguard who had now shown his gun….okie…going back to their previous work…..

K sniggered as he hid it again. Not noticing the frown that was still plastered in her face, green eyes fuming with rage. Have a nice flight indeed. If her plane number wasn't the sign she took on what she had been dreading for then she didn't know what was.

----o-O-o----

Shuichi stopped. _No_. It couldn't be...

Shuichi stared at the American postcard that was in between his and Yuki's bills this month. It pictured a nice view of the "pretty lady with the torch" in new york city. He racked his brain trying to remember. Gah. Who was he kidding? He didn't have any chance in this with tatsuha living for a whole day w/out Ryuichi Sakuma in mind.

But,anyway, it wasn't exactly the fact that he didn't know what the name of that stupid statue's name. Never mind the fact that the stinking postcard smelled vaguely nice – Lacoste's : A Touch of Pink perhaps?—or that the postcard was doodled by hearts. No, it was more of that there, on the left side, was a picture of the most stunning teenaged girl—somewhere in 16?-- he had ever seen. At least in his lifetime. And her eyes….her eyes….where _had_ he seen them before? Ignoring that for a while again, he presumed of her as a model. At least, for him, she _looked_ like a model. Okay, now Shuichi wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry because he thought that after their little talk on their little date and that talk in America and _after_ Yuki went back to Japan to be with him _afte_r the concert that went _after _all that, everything would be fine between them now. But,no. It didn't seem so. Before everything happened, Tatsuha already told Shuichi of Yuki's little…erm…"paramours" of the opposite sex when they weren't together ..or haven't met yet…Shuichi, at that time just laughed it off, but really! A high school girl! Yuki Eiri was going too far!

" Nani? Hontoni?"

Speak of the devil.

Yuki had walked over to the living room with the cordless phone on his hand, oblivious to his lover and seemed absorbed in his conversation.

One glance at him and question marks popped out of nowhere near shuichi's head. Never, in his memory, had he seen Yuki smiling in more than a second and talking to the phone with his eyes glinting in interest. What was this all about?

He heard something along the lines of "Can't wait too see her…" , "Me too" and "Ayaka"…

Ayaka! What would Hiro say about this!

" Hn. Bye. Ya, I'll pick her up in the airport"

Yuki hanged up and looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi blinked.

"You…"

"Me?"

"Leave."

"EH!"

----o-O-o----

Shuichi huffed, trying to keep his pace with Yuki who had not even offered so much as an answer to any question whatsoever. What was going on? Screw this, who was it that was so important that Yuki wanted Shuichi to leave the condo and pick-up at the airport!

Fuming with all those nagging voices in his head, he did not even see that he Yuki had already stopped and had collided with the novelist. "Yuki…?" , he asked hesitantly, peering out from under the said person. Said person ignored him and looked straight with such happiness that Shuichi thought he wouldv'e been a male version of Barbie.

Now positively wanting to get things straight, he looked as to where yuki's eyes where staring at or too only to have himself gape his mouth open like an idiot.

There, standing in front of them, was none other than K!

Except, he wasn't the reason why certain emotion were coursing through the two lovers right now.

Yuck. That would've been disgusting.

In fact, it was the green – eyed beauty that he considered as a model standing right next to his agent!

All was suddenly a blur when the teenager hugged Yuki!

"Na-na-nani!", Shuichi exclaimed, looking at Yuki, who held her back more closely and securely, and the girl, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

" I missed you…" She sniffed.

" I missed you too…" came Yuki's response that made Shuichi freeze.

Yuki, finally realizing Shuichi's presence, turned to the one in his arms. " Oh yes,…Marissa….this is Shuichi Shindou…" he trailed off.

Too heartbroken to respond, Shuichi nodded and opted for a smile while hoping that Yuki was getting his telephatic urges of explanation.

Marissa slowly disentangled herself from Yuki only to stare at Shuichi with great distaste.

Shuichi cocked hi head on a side. Did he do something wrong? Was his smile that scary?

" Shuichi…this is Marissa…"

'_No…!.really?'_ Shuichi thought sarcastically.

" She's Ayaka's daughter…"

A silence.

"….And mine…"

K hit Shuichi on the head.

"WTF!"

----o-0-o-----

A/n: Wahahahaha! Oh,right. Anyway, review please! Don't worry, I SWEAR that this is Yaoi! Hehehe…twisted little story,eh?

As said in sumarry, Yuki, the REAL yuki…will be here…just….not right now…..

I know.

Im evil.

If you're all curious about Marissa Brooke, check out that character in The O.C. in her name. Or search about Mischa Barton. Yeah,lol, Im a fan.

Good? Excellent?Forget about it? Tell me!

Reviews are a must! And I promise that I'll update more….

Questions?Comments? Im all okay!

REMEMBER:REVIEWS!

jA'ne!


	2. Important Little details

A/note: Okay, thank you for my first ever reviewer! I was actually quite terrified when I saw that I actually had a review! And I KNOW that was supposed to be a good thing but I kept thinking, " It's WAAAY too messed up" so…yeah…I was all," whoa…" and, "Aw…" and, "really?" when I read it.

IMPORTANT:

Anyway, here's some details that I know you'd have wanted to know regarding the first chappie:

Eiri is 33….

Ayaka is 32….

And they uh…did _it_..-coughcough- when Eiri was 18 and Ayaka was 17…

Thus making…

Marissa 16…

The other characters are in Yuki's and Ayaka's age…

(Have you ever wondered why they all look _so_ young in their ages? Im getting envious now…)

Except for Shuichi and Tatsuha…

Tis all for now….

Yeah, I know …

But the second chappie is still undergoing and I wanted everything to be clear before going on to the next….

I need sugar. Buh-bye.


	3. Bring on the Competition

DisclaimerI would own gravitation if the creator gave it to me...or...something like that...

A/note: Yeah...sorry about the long update...School has started!-groan- Anyway, this is gonna be short but I promise that the next chappie will be long. Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming,pwease.

**--0--0--0--**

**Bring on the competition...**

--0--0--0--

If there was ever a person who could hate somebody so much, Shuichi realised, it was Marissa. He practically lost count on how much she glared at him after they got back to Yuki's apartment.

Shuichi took a sip of his tea that K had given him ' to calm his nerves'..

Well, who wouldn't be near fainting after the piece of information that his lover had neglected to tell him? First, Yuki Kitazawa and now his daughter?

Was Yuki trying to meet his death early to get rid of him? If he was, it was damn well working.

Shuichi nearly had a heart-attack!

They were in the living room while Yuki, Ayaka and K were fixing up Marissa's bedroom, HE; Shuichi; didn't even know there WAS another bedroom, leaving Shu with Marissa and Hiro.

Yes, Hiro was here too because of Ayaka.She had been there in no less than a minute the moment Tatsuha had told her that Mika texted him that Tohma called her that Ryuichi squealed in his ear that Sakano cried to him that K threatened him that Yuki said to pass the information to Ayaka that their kept-away daughter was with him. ( Long and fun'ne?) That finally, Ayaka told Hiro about. Receiving the same reaction Shuichi had at the airport as well.

Ayaka had practically ran through the door, squealed, and glomped her daughter,with tears and all,so tightly that everybody began to panic when Marissa had looked like she had purple face paint all over her.

"Daddy?", Marissa asked sweetly breaking the ackward and heated silence once her parents and K had graced them with their presence.

"Yes?"

"What is _he_ still doing here?", Mariisa asked, her tone fierce, talking as if Shuichi wasn't in front of her at all.

Before Yuki could've even do so much as a reply, Shuichi stood up outraged. " I live here!", He burst before he could stop himself.

Marissa had stood up too, more out of hatred,annoyance etched in her Yuki-like Face. " I wasn't talking to you!", she spat indigantly and crossed her arms," And..", she scoffed, " Where exactly are you going to sleep? Seeing as Im occupying the other room now", with a raised eyebrow.

Shuichi pouted at this and proudly exclaimed, "In Yuki's room,of course!"

Ayaka, K and Hiro's eye twitched as they prepared for the worst when they saw Marissa's expression w/disgust.

Marissa took deep breaths, as if it pained her to keep this newly found news in, she turned and stomped her feet to the ground, "Daddy!" She addressed w/ rage, " Daddy,surely not?" , but again Yuki wasn't able to reply because he found his daughter talking again. " No! I will not stand for this...this...", she struggled, trying to find her words for her father and the pink-haired boy's crime, " Monstrosity!" She ended with satisfaction.

Hiro took notice of her European language and words and felt awed even if this girl had been lashing out on his best friend. '_The way this girl speaks and acts...as if she wasn't even Japanese!'_

Shuichi, fully knowing it was best to shut-up, still couldn't control himself, " Well, where did you expect me to sleep then?"

"Nowhere!", Marissa nearly shrieked, " Because you are most certainly not going to stay here and infect me and my father with your deadly disease!"

Shuichi gaped at her, " Could you be more of a sexist?"

Marissa chose to ignore him however and got herself in all her might, "You won't leave? Fine.." she smiled dangerously, "Just fine..."

---0--0---0---

"Yuuukkiii...", Shuichi cried outside his apartment, banging on the door, his things with him whlie K and Hiro stood by him.

Hiro sighed, scratching his head, not really knowing what to do. " C'more Shuichi. Why don't we go back to my place for a while?", he offered tiredly.

Shuichi sniffed, and turned to Hiro w/a runny nose and teary eyes, " That's easy for you to say! She didn't even ackowledge you that much!", and Shuichi resumed back crying.

K had had enough then and pointedhis pistol at Shuichi's head, " Listen you---"

He was cut off when, in the corner of his eye, Tohma appeared with Mika beside him.

"K, what's the meaning of this?", Tohma asked to the one he knew would've had amore sensible answer.

K crossed his arms and 'hmph"ed. " Shuichi's crying because of the arrival of Marissa who kicked him out--literally"

Mika, whose attention was with Shuichi who was crying his hearts out to her in a dog costume, averted to him , " Marissa?..Oh,yes!Marissa's here!", as if she forgot her real purpose and, ignoring Shuichi who was going to be trampled with her stilletos, ran towards the door,pulled out her key and stepped inside.

Tohma smiled in his usual way, " She sure is happy,..", following his wife, he stopped for a whil and tipped his hat off to Shuichi, " I wish you good luck, Shindou-san..", and he walked back in and closed the door, concealing the smile he had at the events.

Yes, he was starting to like Marissa more and more.

---0----0-----0----

Yuki sighed, as he took out his cigarette and massaged his temples for a while, whil watching Mika and Ayaka bombared Marissa w/gifts,hugs and everything. He egded away from Tohma who was smiling ever since he came in as if he was the happiest man on earth. Bastard.

As he continued to watch, he began to think, '_ At least now I have a Shuichi disposer..._', not that Yuki didn't love the pink-haired guy. Shuichi would be back anyway,he was sure of that.

But one thing that ached his head more was the many troubles ahead..


	4. Im not that innocent

" Uncle?"

Tohma's head jerked up as he looked at the head of the speaker. Indeed, if he's eyes didn't linger on the other person's..erm…highlyinteresting_ form,_he would've thought for a moment that Eros has finally answered his prayers and brought the thing, or one, he desired most to him. Except for the fact that the Gods who were watching them seemed to have a taste for amusement and sadness, lately, that he found himself instead in the company of his desires offspring. How cruel.

" Marissa, Is there something wrong? Had something happened to Eiri?", Tohma had asked before he could stop himself, getting up from his expensive Italian leather chair in worry.

It was sad to say the least that, if only Tohma hasn't been letting his imaginations go wild, he would've seen eyes narrowing at him. Quick, it was though, that it could've just been a flicker of the light.

Ignoring the president of NG records completely, she sat down opposite him and eyed the room critically. _' Small space for someone so important..'_

Tohma slowly sat down too. He, as well, ignored her supposedly response and began to watch her at the corner of his eye, waiting…

Yet, Tohma missed the bit where Marissa saw a wonderfully carved picture frame. But it was not this that got the blonde's attention. It was the mere fact that someone who wasn't supposed to be there was in it…someone who Tohma was particularly close to…_much_ too close for comfort anyway…

"Lemonade"

"I…beg your pardon?"

Marissa looked at Tohma without so much as an expression, " Lemonade. I want Lemonade, Uncle. And I want _you_ to do it." She started, " I don't want it to be of your secretary. She looks rather…incompetent even for such a simple job. Why don't you fire her," she suggested casually, as if she was giving him a great piece of advice.

"…Lemonade it is then…", and Tohma left…

---o---0---o---

" No. Im sorry. I don't want it anymore. Sorry, Uncle"

" It's quite alright. I've kept you waiting…"

Tension slowly began to embrace both of them. Both knew that Marissa was not really sorry and knew that Tohma's smile would soon falter if this keeps on going. Tohma contented himself by resting his head on his intertwined fingers, finally looking at his companion with a frown. "Marissa, lets not waste our time anymore…" he began with the air of wanting to finish this once and for all.

" You see…"

" No. Marissa. I cannot. You are, or will, talk about the current relationship of your fathers,yes?No, Marissa. I won't help you there"

" You won't? Or you cannot?" Marissa questioned, and, --much to tohma's terror—gave him a smile. The precise smile that Tohma had always given to certain persons, like Taki; for instance, whenever he needs to conduct a farewell "business" with them. " Is it because of the fact that if you interfere, again, and I know you did, my father would push you farther away,_again_? Is the feeling of being rejected by my father over and over _again_, causes you much pain?Tsk,tsk,tsk, Uncle. You honestly have to stop being so selfish and start what you can do for others…" she scolded him sympathetically, with a smile, more like sadistic, but a smile nonetheless.

" Marissa--!"

" Do not disappoint me uncle. Or else..she might hear a word of your real preferences..but you wouldn't like that, would you?"

Marissa stood up, gave another withering smile, waved a silent "Tata" and was gone.

Tohma sighed, his hands hiding his face that muffled his colorful dictionary. Retrieveing it to its proper position, he noticed that something was – aside from the lovely conversation that he and his niece had—wrong. Missing.

And finally noticed the picture of Mika, him and Yuki gone.

It was then that he had concluded to himself that Marissa, much to his dislike, was a dangerous enemy.

--o—0—o—

A/note: Mhm…yeah..

Er…I have a question…can anyone tell me the appearance of Yuki Kitazawa's adopted kid named Riku? Thanks.

Anyway…-puts on a commentators voice that is heard in suspense thingies- who was the person that Marissa was referring to as a threat to Tohma? Find out in the next episode of …-drum roll-…

You all know what it is!


End file.
